william_and_stanfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher and the sleeping ghost of Vegas
premise after Jana and Janice get hired on the team during the sleepover they scream as they see a ghost roaming the mansion as Christopher sees it too and runs with everyone from the ghost. the episode begins with Jana and Janice calling Christopher on the phone as he invites them to a sleepover to which they agree and put their sleepwear on and pack some stuff for the sleepover as they arrive in the capers mansion still impressed by the designs on the walls and find Christopher in the bedroom and meet the team as Steven develops a crush on the twins at first sight as they wave to him and unpack their stuff much to Christopher's surprise that they brought some stuff with them as they prepare the supplies they brought much to Christopher's amazement as he decides to tell ghost stories as the twins go first and in a surprising twist the sleeping ghost arrives moments after the team falls asleep in time for the ghost's arrival as it wakes up Jana and Janice and they scream in fright waking up everyone as the ghost chases them around the mansion and the first chase scene song begins the twins and Christopher and Steven run into the basement and hide from the ghost as he leaves the scene to chase the other groups as he chases William, Stanford, Jolie, Geneva, and Daniel through the living room as they hide underneath the couch unseen by the ghost as they are safe with the ghost disappears from view as the chase scene ends with everyone running back into the bedroom as they realize it's early for bed and Christopher decides to perform a few songs as he finds out he forgot to grab his guitar as Geneva hands it to him and his lucky guitar pick much to the twins' surprise that he's a tenor when it comes to music as he first performs the song crocodile as he sings in an awesome high pitch when the song ends he mentions that he has a fear of crocodiles from Crocodile in the Nile as they remember the crocodile creeps were fakes trying to steal from the Nile. the scene changes to the bathroom where Jana and Janice freshen up as the ghost pops out of the mirror and frightens them as Christopher asks if they are okay to which they respond with no as they mention the ghost coming out of the mirror and they then double check the mirror as the ghost pops out again causing them to scream and run away as the team is soon worried about them as they soon remember the ability to move quickly as the ghost is a fake just by seeing a tube of lipstick belonging to Jessica as the ghost chases them again through the mansion as they run into the garage just as the ghost opens the door during the second chase scene Jana and Janice and Christopher are seen running inside the kitchen getting a snack as the ghost gives them scones with cookies as they take them with as the ghost tries to kill them with a butcher knife as they trap the ghost with an iron cage and run into the bedroom just as the ghost chases the others around the living room with them hiding under the couch again unseen by the ghost. as the song ends they decide to catch the ghost with bait much to their own surprise that Steven volunteers to be the bait for the trap as the ghost attacks and chases him through the rooms and the ghost gets trapped in the iron net and is then unmasked by Jana and Janice as Jessica who tried to destroy the team and they confront her for breaking Christopher's heart as she is then taken to jail as the sleepover continues with Jana and Janice kissing Christopher's cheeks as the episode ends with tired adults as the words the end are seen instead of a z shaped iris at the end. characters: Christopher Jana and Janice William Stanford Geneva Jolie Steven Jessica absent Searra * this episode marks the third appearances of Jana and Janice. * this is the third time Jana and Janice kiss Christopher. * this is the first time Jessica is the man in the mask. * this is the official episode with Jana and Janice as new team members. Category:Night-themed episodes Category:Season four episodes Category:Episodes where Jana and Janice appear